


I need you (Here with me)

by Halloweenlord



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, King is a softy that cares way to much for his witch, Luz tries to help, Why Did I Write This?, Willow also tries to help, belos is an asshole, post agony of a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweenlord/pseuds/Halloweenlord
Summary: Eda is captured by BelosKing doesn't take it well(Entirely fucking canon now)
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow, Willow Park & King, Willow's dads
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	I need you (Here with me)

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration from this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJHFirGQqvk
> 
> Also from this https://lava-shark-god.tumblr.com/post/627251024499965952/artofkace-king-and-i-dont-have-much-in-this

The sound a planter smashing against a wall breaks Willow out of her studies. Luz who was doodling on the margins of what was supposed to be her Illusion homework started before she stood up without a word and headed to the terrace.

"King!" she called, and Willow could hear faint cursing and sobbing. "Please stop. It's already bad enough Willow's dads make you sleep out here, but can you-" she was cut off when another planter smashes, and Willow is already moving.

She could hear King more clearly now, "Why?" He sobs, and she could picture the demon, tears running down his skull face. "Lemme go find her! Sh- she's _Eda_ , sh- she's my friend." There was a small pause, and when Willow came out, she could see Luz hugging King, both of them crying into the other's shoulder, and Willow's heart broke again.

* * *

It had been almost a week after Eda had been captured by the Emperor and taken to who knows where, and Willow could breath easier once she had asked ~~pleaded~~ with her dads to let King sleep with Luz. If she was being selfish in not wanting any more of her plants to die under King's tantrums.

She sympathized, really she did! But, even Luz, who knew King more intimately than Willow couldn't tell why he was acting up. Was it the move? Her dads didn't want Luz to be living by herself in an abandoned house and had told her and King to move in with them. (Even if Luz said Hooty was ~~enough~~ the best thing to a guardian, and Eda had left a reasonable amount of snails in case something like this happened.)

Was it because Albertus treated King like a pet? It had taken Willow longer than it should have to start treating King like a person. ~~She could tell how plants were feeling and not Luz's best friend?~~

Luz didn't have any answers, Eda's capture making the once boisterous girl subdued, throwing herself deeper into her studies, and tutoring sessions with Amity. (Willow really hoped Luz wasn't trying on breaking the Owl Lady out. ~~After all, it wasn't fair to not ask her and Gus for help, now was it?~~

* * *

Dinners are a mess nowadays; if it isn't King refusing to eat, it's King breaking plates and screaming. It takes all of Luz's energy to calm the demon down, and it's safer to let Luz eat in the guest room with King.

It's straining her relationship with Luz. King is refusing to even let Luz out of his sight, and Willow's heart breaks at the sight of him clawing the window as they leave for school.

* * *

Gus is of no use, and neither is Amity.

Weirdly, it's Luz's new friend, the Beast-Keeping/Healing witch that went by Viney, that figures it out.

"He's attached to Eda," Viney says as both her and Willow drink their tea, waiting for Luz to come out. "The same way a Palisman is attached to their witch. He needs her, and it's physically hurting him to stay away."

It sounds a bit outlandish to Willow, but when Viney suggests that they actually let King go through his tantrum, then he would feel better.

* * *

Viney's advice worked. 

A little too well, judging by the utter chaos that was her living room.

Photos of her and her dads ripped apart, couch cushions torn, and King panting and sobbing, his fur a mess, blood dripping from where he clawed at himself.

Luz scoops the demon up, and King. Just. Stops.

Her dads wouldn't be back until late, and cleaning isn't as important as healing.

They let King rant, how they were cowards for letting Belos take Eda. How they should've fought harder.

~~How if he were there, he could've said goodbye to Eda one last time~~

"I love her," King mutters, he's curled up in a ball in Willow's lap, Luz's sniffles sounding too loud in the room. "And it hurts."

Willow sees the two of them, a human girl who had just lost her ~~mentor~~ mom, and a demon king who lost his heart.

"I promise," Willow says, already casting an Everlasting Oath. "I will help you get her back."

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy one-shot turned angst, what else is new?


End file.
